The currently available fans generally have two functions, namely, oscillating while blowing and providing variable rotational speeds. The oscillation of a fan is generally controlled via a pull bar provided on an upper side of a motor housing of the fan. That is, by pulling or pushing the pull bar relative to the motor housing, a user may enable or stop the fan to or from oscillating. However, the fan is not always positioned on a floor for use. In the actual use of a fan, it is often necessary to change the position for placing the fan due to a relatively small space available for use or due to a particular purpose of use. Therefore, wall fans have been developed for mounting on a wall.
A conventional wall fan usually includes a control box provided on a lower side of a main body of the fan. Two pull strings are connected to the control box. One of the two pull strings is used to control an oscillating selector, and the other one is used to control a rotational speed selector. A disadvantage of the conventional wall fan is the control box that occupies additional space. To avoid undesired waste of space while maintaining the control function via the pull strings, it is necessary to improve the currently available oscillating fan.